shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
OverWorld Zero
OverWorld Zero is a turn-based Role-Playing Game for the GamePig™ entertainment platform, popular in the 22nd century. It is similar to early 20th century RPGs such as the Ultima series. Game Mechanics Many gracious thanks to Pyrian for the following information. * Controls - Left click to attack or move, right-click to examine what's in a square. Right-click on yourself for your own stats. Left-click on yourself to pass a turn (necessary for praying at shrines and useful for additional healing in cities). * Map - Random 64x64 tiles, wraps around in each direction. * Money - Only one currency: gold points (g.p.) Universal at all cities, villages and merchants. * Leveling up - There are two shrines to go to level up once you've got enough experience (xp). Once you have enough xp and you're on a shrine, you'll start meditating; click on yourself repeatedly until you level. This takes about 2 clicks per level to a maximum of 16 clicks. There are cities, which heal a small amount for 5 g.p. automatically when you walk over them. They also grant a delivery quest if you don't have one; the quest specifies a village (sometimes another city) to deliver a package to. There are villages which also heal, but for 15 g.p. Completing a delivery quest grants extra x.p. * Encounters and loot - Gold & monsters are scattered all around. Sometimes monsters guard gold, cities, or villages; guarding monsters don't attack on sight. Being attacked by a monster attracts nearby monsters (usually of the same type) to attack you as well - beware of groups. Monsters may drop gold or healing potions. Click on the potion icon to use it - this heals 10 h.p., but passes a turn which makes it pretty useless in combat. You can also get a "Legendary Magic Sword" and a "Legendary Magic Shield" for extra attack and defense respectively. * Monster camps - There are three at a time and spawn one type of monster (goblin, headless, troll, demon). Step on them to destroy them, this also gives plenty of XP. Camp spawns don't attack on sight - you can often sneak in and stomp the camp site without them caring unless you attack them directly. * Merchants - occasionally appear selling healing potions for 50 g.p. Just bump into them; first time, they'll tell you what they're selling, next time to make the transaction. * Unique Monsters - Dragon (flies) one dragon who sits in the impassable mountains - at 10th level, starts shooting fireballs at you! * Endgame: Once you've prayed for your 15th level, you'll be told that you hear the flapping of wings. The dragon hiding in the mountains trolling you with fireballs will come attack directly. Kill it to get a text about 'ominous darkness'. The water shrine will disappear and the mountain shrine will now house 'LB' (Lord British). LB levels you if you're ready and tells you to seal the gates at the other shrine. This will cause a gate icon to appear in the water shrine. Going to the gates gives a large sum of x.p. and spawns the four Ancient Elemental Dragons. They convert any square they step on to their element instantly and there is one each for Forest, Road, Mountain, and Water. BEWARE! These are highly dangerous and fighting them attract demons in a wide area! Once all four are defeated, you win the game and a prize. Trivia *If you win the endgame, your GamePig™ will give you 20 Nanites. *If you Hack your GamePig™, you will get added abilities at the start. Category:System Shock 2 Items Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Minigames Category:Article stubs